Demarian Religions in Society
Authors: Aldro Nith Editor: Thomas Clemson esq. Forward It is the author's intent that the following notes, taken through what it considers a painstaking expedition into the depths of Demarian culture, parts of which were unknown and unseen to otherworlders like myself, will help to guide one to an understanding of these curious and multi-faceted people. When I started my research, it was in a belief that simple answers could be found to simple questions, and while this may be true, I personally have learned that there are no simple questions. From the farthest of Demaria's colony worlds, a barren and lifeless rock on the edge of deep space called Forgen Tah, to the heart of their homeworld on Demaria itself, Alhira, bits and pieces of their beliefs were found, carefully recorded, but never analyzed, for it is *my* belief that what they hold dear and sacred, we should hold dear and sacred. I have come to regard my work as less a study of xeno-socio-theology, and more as a study in the works of art. Ed. Note These are believed to be the last words Professor Aldro Nith had written. His body was found on Sr'Halh, a small moon that Demaria had mining rights to, shortly after the riots and revolt of the miners there. The professor's hide was found being used as a rug in what was left of the ruins of a tavern in an abandoned mining camp, his letters and notes in a nearby lean-to, apparently in a pile of tinder for a cookfire. It is by sheer luck that scavengers were able to rescue this, the last work of a truly brilliant and hard working being. I have taken it upon myself, somewhat humbly unable to complete his works, at least bring a closure to his studies in this field, and share his efforts with everyone. Shared Concepts in Demarian Religion Ed. Note - Due to differences in language structure, other possibilities in translation are in parenthesis. While there is no single religion that Demarians follow, the three main religions, and indeed some of the smaller branches, share a number of concepts with each other, and there has been much evidence found referring back to a belief system called Al'hri'folh Tah, or Gift of the Gods Brought to Our Souls Ed. Note -Gods Spirit Within Our Spirit?. It is uncertain when this split in beliefs took place, and most Demarian historians are either reluctant to speak of it or seem, in my opinion, to be biased by their own beliefs. Assuming these are all offshoots, if one traces back through the history, it would seem that most of these 'branch religions' were formed during the chaos of the Third Dynasty. Ed. Note - Third Dyn. was roughly 5100 years ago, by earth standards, when wars between prides led eventually to an imperical governing system Perhaps during this social and political upheaval, and in step with the seperatist movements and dividing lines of their prides, there was a need among the Demarians for religions that would better suit individual needs. The 'newest' of the three major religions, being formed in the early years of Demaria's Fifth Dynasty Ed. Note - Fifth Dyn., also referred to as the Senatorial Revolution brought a sort of needed peace to the 'lower class', and perhaps their pacification ultimately lead to such a long dynasty. When one studies the differing religons of the Demarians, there are, as stated earlier, similarities that are somewhat striking. For instance, if one traces back the major holy days most of the religions, back to around the time of the Third Dynasty, they would all fall within a two-day span of each other. Also, while a good number of Demarian religions don't focus on the polytheistic attributes of their beliefs, it is a common trait shared by nearly all of the religious sects. Xenophobic reactions, slavery (servitude?) amongst their own kind, the importance of the desert in the lives, all of these can be found in a majority of these 'differing' beliefs. Clan of Fire The largest of the three major religions, and considerably the newest, consisting of nearly 48 of all Demarians, the members of the Clan of Fire Ed. Note - life spark? strive for a spiritual unity Ed. Note - resonant harmony? with everything. This is not to say that they are a pacifistic following, for they reason that there times when removing an obstacle is necessary to achieve this 'higher spirit union'. The name itself comes from the original teachings of Snowflank Jadewind, and his students, who became the first 'clan of Fire'. Jadewind's teachings stated that the energy '' Ed. Note - spirit?'' within us that gives us life, is the same in all things, not merely the same type, but the same _____ Ed. Note - entity?. Days of worship are every eleventh day, where followers spend a third of the day in the temple meditating, and a third in any 'spiritually crowded' environment meditating. Holy days are on the fourth and tenth worship days of each year. Children of the Sunrunners The second largest of the three, made up of nearly 27 of the Demarian people, the Children of the Sunrunners worship the old gods Ed. Note - giants?. The religion is mainly based on the belief that sometime there will be a visitaion by these old gods, who are said to be tall as mountains and have suns for heads and can run from star to star. This visitation is then to be followed by a time of great conflict Ed. Note - crisis? with unknown devestation, and then a mass exodus to a new land. Part of each day is spent in prayer, and and at each solar equinox large fires are lit during a night-long ceremony. Sandmother The smallest of the three basic Demarian religions, it still counts a respectable 6% of the Demarians as it's followers. Considered somewhat of a 'radical' group, worshipers of the Sandmother believe in a matriarchal society, and do not recognize any other form of government or other organization. They follow a simplistic lifestyle, believing everything has a purpose and a place in society and in destiny Ed. Note - path of future?. Beyond this, motives and beliefs remain a mystery outside of their secretive ranks. Those of the Sandmother have been known to resort to terrorist acts to bring attention to their cause and to further whatever goals they hold, and are the most xenophobic of the religions. Days of worship and holy days remain unknown at this time. Category:OtherSpace Culture